Scaredy Meet Miservilley
by goingunder9
Summary: what could happen if 2 similar personalitys were known?,for all who think scaredy and jimmy are too similar for their optimism and have the mission to promote the fun in it's own way, here's scaredy arrive to miservilley.   contain jxh and scaredyxsue


Scaredy meet Miservilley

*view of balsa city, scaredy's house*

Another normal day in balsa city, the same routine for scaredy, take the bus, get to work with a smile and optimistic, as always,since for every day was wonderful. Scaredy doing his job, when dave appeared.

Hi, Scaredy!-said dave.

Hi, dave!-replied Scaredy with a smile.

What a beautiful day, don't you think?-said dave

Sure, as always, the sweet, sweet routine-replied Scaredy *sight*

Sometimes would you like to do something different, something new?-said dave.

No, I like…wait!, you told me that before ! , when I met…..*flash*

Sue…replied scaredy

Oh, yeah! ,I forgot it!, well, I mean if you would like to see another "new thing or do something more".-said dave.

Why, I don't need to see anymore, I have all that I need: my work, my house, I practice paddle ball, the safety corner, what else could ask?-said scaredy with a confident air.

That mean…you don't care about me?-said dave with tears in his eyes.

Why?-replied scaredy

Dave lowers his gaze.

I'M JOKING! , OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT YOU! , YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND!-replied scaredy hugging dave.

Thanks scaredy, you are true friend-replied dave cleaning his eyes.

Besides, what could happen? , not as if something extraordinary or some supernatural force that would cause something happened today that I would never have seen, I've been through many things, now what?-replied scaredy safely.

Meanwhile In Misevilley…..*leaving balsa city and view of miservilley *

Another morning in miservilley, the sun is shining, birds singing and…jimmy and beezy touring the city on a shopping cart with a turbo rocket. Meanwhile, Heloise was working in her laboratory with a new invention until…..

*the shopping cart destroyed the wall of the laboratory*

That was…amazing!-said jimmy so excited.

Yeahh!, let's do it again!-replied beezy

Hello?-said Heloise seriously

Oh, hi Heloise, what are you doing?-said jimmy with a smile.

Whatever, hey guys, I finished I new invention and I would like if you see it.-said Heloise

Oh, what you could invent?, something that make you less awful?-said beezy laughing.

Jimmy laugh too.

No!, I made a new invention that make you see something that you never see before!-said Heloise proud

What could be?...your feets?, jajaj-beezy laugh again

Shut up !- Heloise shouts

No, it's a...*Heloise removes the savanna of the invention*, A TRANSDIMENSIONAL PORTAL!-said with a evil laugh

Ohhh-said jimmy and beezy.

What use is?-ask jimmy

With this portal, you can travel to another dimension, isn't exciting?-replied Heloise exciting

yeah, but…where?-ask jimmy

oh, I did'nt think that, well…let's see!-said Heloise turning on the portal.

The portal start to working…

The guys admire how the portal starts to works, by a secong they can see balsa city, but…*the portal is off*

What?-said Heloise in shock

I think the portal don't work.-said jimmy

That couldn't be!, I worked in this for long time!, something must be wrong!-said Heloise searching for the cause.

Besides you.-said beezy

Go away!-said Heloise angry while she press a button.

What did I dooooo!- jimmy shouts while he and beezy fly out of the laboratory.

Meanwhile, Heloise continues working with her invention.

I can't understand, what could be wrong?-said frustrated and kick her invention and leave her laboratory.

Unknowingly, the portal start to working and show a view of balsa city. The portal appears in balsa city. After work, scaredy and dave walk around the city.

And what you gonna do now?-dave ask to scaredy

I don't know, I have to feed Richard, organize my stuff..-replied scaredy

You always do that, would you like to see a movie or …?, I know?, what about play our favorite game!, hugging the trees!-said dave so excited

I think later, I need to go home, but thanks- scaredy

Oh, sure -said dave to scaredy.

Scaredy continue walking with dave to his home until he stumbles with a rock and falls into the portal.

Oh, scaredy I would like if you…-dave see scaredy disappeared.

Scaredy?-said dave looking for scaredy.

Meanwhile, scaredy it's traveling by the portal to miservilley, his becoming a human, he looks like jimmy but his own style, a boy with orange short hair, black eyes, his teeths, he wears his clothes and blue shoes. Finally he fall in miservilley and the portal is closed. Scaredy wake up.

Uh, where I am?-ask scaredy looking around.

What?-said scaredy looking his hands, he touch his face, looks his body all It's different, he run and see his face in a red river.

AHH, SWEET MOTHER OF THE ALMONDS!-shouts scaredy seeing hi became a human.

OMG!, my…tail, disappeared! , and..My ears!, oh wait!, there it is!-said scaredy in shock

It's ok, this could be happening, maybe…I'm dreaming! , wait, but in the last moment I was talking with Dave and later I appear here.-said scaredy trying to keep calm.

Ok, ok, definitely...i need to keep calm, I just need to know where I 'am..-said scaredy walking to the city.

Meanwhile in balsa city, Dave was looking for scaredy in everywhere.

Scaredy?, scaredy?, scaredy?-Dave shouts in everywhere, when sally appears.

Hi, dave, what are you doing?-ask sally

Its scaredy, he's disappeared!-replied worry

HOW?, WHAT HAPPENED?, HOW COULD BE?-shouts sally more worry.

I don't know, I was talking with him until…he disappeared!-said worry

WE NEED TO FIND HIM!, LET'S SEARCH IN EVERTYPART!-Said sally taking Dave with him.

Backing to Miservilley, scaredy arrive to the city, and he see monster in everywhere, he feels a little afraid, but he see nobody try hurt him or something, he looks all around him while he walks around the city, he try to speak with someone how could help him but all looks strange, horrible or creepy for him…until.

AHHHH!- Jimmy and beezy are rolling around town in a huge tire, same as used in the episode of Mr. teen

Scaredy looks them and think that's so dangerous and try to help them, he try to achieve them and talk with them.

Don't worry, I'll help you!- shouts scaredy while he try to stop them.

Beezy see scaredy and say to jimmy.-what's he's saying jimmy?

I don't know-replied jimmy.

Scaredy see they don't reply and he try to stop the rim, but he finish rolling outside of the rim.

Jimmy sees scaredy in rolling in the rim.

Beezy, I think we must stop.-said jimmy

Okay jimmy, but we need something to stop us.-said beezy

They continue rolling in the rim until they collide with a tree in the park.

Oh, finally we stop.-said jimmy

Yeah, but why we had to stop?-ask beezy

Jimmy heard something and he sees scaredy in lying in the yard.

Beezy looks, that's the boy who was following us, we need to help him!-said jimmy worry about scaredy

Sure!-reply beezy

Jimmy and beezy come with scaredy, he's a little hurt.

Omg!, we killed him!, what we gonna do?, we'll go to prison!-shouts beezy frightened.

Wait beezy!, looks!, he's breathing!, he's alive!-said happy

Oh, *sigh*, by a second I thought we killed him.-said beezy

Beezy and dave looks scaredy it's waking up, he looks a little tired but he can talk.

Omg! , are you okay?, I'm so sorry.-said jimmy helping scaredy.

Yeah, I'm happy we don't killed you, ajaj-said happy

Sure, thanks…-reply scaredy recovering the knowledge

We are so sorry about it-said jimmy apologizing with scaredy and he see beezy.

*slap beezy*-beezy!, you don't have something to say to him?-say angry

Oh yeah!, sorry.-said beezy

It's okay, I'm fine, but why you was rolling in a rim?-ask scaredy

Oh, we do that all time, we just was playing.-reply jimmy

Playin?, that's was so dangerous, you could die!-said scaredy surprise and angry.

Don't worry, it's not the first time we do that, yeah but the last time we collide with a wall.-reply jimmy

Not the first time?, ok, ok, ok, I don't want to know more,!, can you tell where I am?- ask scaredy to jimmy

Sure, you are in miservilley-reply jimmy

Miservilley?, it's a town?

Yeah, here's, are you new here? I never see you before-jimmy

Yes, I don't know how I arrived here; I just want to know where I am, and how I can back home.-said scaredy

You should meet Lucius, He's the major of the town.-said jimmy

The major? , great!, I would like to meet him.-said scaredy so happy

Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm jimmy, jimmy two shoes.-said jimmy to scaredy

Oh, and I'm beezy, beezy J. Genius

Nice to meet you jimmy and beezy, I'm scaredy squirrel.-said scaredy

Squirrel? , are you a squirrel?-ask jimmy looking scaredy

Yeah, you don't look like a squirrel.-said beezy while he looks scaredy

Oh, that's cause in your dimension I'm a human, but I'm a squirrel.-said explaining to jimmy and beezy.

Ohhh.-said jimmy and beezy

Ok, let's go to visit lucius while you can tell us more about your town.-say jimmy while he takes scaredy and walk with beezy to miservilley inc.


End file.
